By the Crackle of the Campfire
by Stella Poitier
Summary: Being rescued by a gorgeous stranger can lead to unexpected indiscretions... #cullen


I'm staring at my knees, the flickering of the campfire dancing on my resting hands. I am desperately trying to keep my gaze fixed, avoiding eye contact with the handsome stranger sitting on the other side of the crackling flames.

I know nothing about him, only his name.

I needed help and he was there.

Now, we are here. Together. Surrounded by endless space, a sky full of stars, and nothing to say. We are traveling in a direction I am unsure of, taking it moment by moment, attempting to feel peace in restlessness.

I am struggling with a feeling in my gut I have never had. A urning for something impure, something respectable women simply didn't do. Earlier, when he gave me his hand and helped me to my feet, I caught the breeze through his hair and the scent of his skin made mine tingle. For a brief second I was inches from those eyes, and I felt a comfort I have never had. A safe warmth I have only dreamed of. If I were someone else I would have taken his bearded cheeks in my hands and tasted his gorgeous lips.

I feel my cheeks blush as I remember, and I am thankful for the heat of the fire and the darkness of night to camouflage my moment of weakness.

He is looking at me and I can feel it.

I am not strong enough to resist.

I glance up and our eyes lock.

I am stunned beyond words, and I can't move. The corners of his eyes soften into a subtle smile, and my body is warm. It is as if I am floating in skin temperature water, weightless and carefree. There is no pain, no fear.

There is nothing but him.

As he stands and saunters toward me my heart quickens.

When he kneels before me and takes my hands in his, goosebumps dance on every inch of my skin.

He leans in to kiss me, gently, and his breath is of coffee and tobacco. His whiskers are soft and his tongue powerful as he pulls me closer. I dig my hands into his hair and wrap my fingers around the back of his head, I have a strong urge to pull his hair, to hear him gasp and see his smile as I unexpectedly dominate the moment...

Before I know what is happening we are on the ground and he is above me, the light from the fire twinkling in his eyes.

When he brushes a loose hair from my forehead, his hands are gentle, despite being rough and calloused. He looks at me with that stunning smirk on his face, examining every inch of my face.

I want him to kiss me again.

I want him to rip my clothing off and press his naked flesh against mine.

I want to know every single inch of his body.

The scent.

The taste.

I can't imagine being satisfied with anything less than everything.

My hands have found their way from the ground to his chest, where they begin unbuttoning his shirt. When his chest is bare, my fingers explore his nipples and ribs with eager anticipation.

He takes a deep breath and stares into my eyes with an intensity that encourages me to continue exploring. Down his stomach, past his belly button, to his hip muscles where I can trace the path directly beneath the waist of his pants.

When I wrap my hand around him, feel his full arousal, he falls on me and we are tangled in lips and tongues and hands and almost frantic clothing removal.

Discretion doesn't even occur to us. We are in the middle of an open field with a fire blazing, and the heat of the embers warming the side of my now naked hip is pure ecstasy.

For as rough and tumble as he is, the skin on his ass is amazing smooth and my nails dig into the soft flesh, pulling him toward me with an eagerness I can't explain. I want him inside me, and I wrap my legs around him using all my strength to convey this.

It is impossible to touch every inch of someone simultaneously, but this won't keep me from trying. If I could wrap him around me like a blanket I would.

He is resisting my advances. We are kissing and tugging and gripping and panting, yet he keeps himself pressed into my inner thigh. So close. So painfully close. Yet no relief. It's like the unbearable itch in the center of your back, the one you can't reach, and you can almost get there, but you just can't hit the sweet spot.

I pull my face back from his, release his mouth for a brief second. As painful as it is, I need to tell him how badly I need him.

But the words don't come.

I breath and plead with my eyes as he traces the curve of my jaw with his tongue. Head tilted back, I close my eyes and give into the sensation of his whiskers on my neck, his teeth gently sinking into my earlobe.

Slowly, very slowly, and altogether intentionally he presses himself inside me. A moan escapes my lips and he fills the sound with his delicious mouth. The texture of his lips is unlike anything I have savored and it is nearly impossible to fight the urge to bite down and taste everything they have to offer. I can't open my mouth wide enough to take in his essence, I want to ball him up into a tiny mass and put his entire being in my mouth.

But then he wouldn't be on me. In me. Around me.

My hands are gripping the base of his ass like the harness of a horse as he drives in and out of me, our sweat blending together and providing a lubricant for our bodies to press together as tightly as two beings can without merging into one.

For a moment he slows, looks into my eyes, and smiles. After kissing me gently, sweetly on the mouth, he digs his teeth into my shoulder and quickens his pace. The chill of his teeth spreads down my torso, thorough my nipples, along my belly, and between my legs. All at once I am calling out into the night as we convulse together in waves.

Between shivers he nuzzles me, panting and quietly moaning under his breath.

I can feel him inside me, still pumping, a tiny heartbeat getting fainter and fainter.

His face is like a painting in the light of the fire, the glow of passion creating a shine on his brow.

This moment.

This is the moment.

If I could stay here forever, I would. In the embrace of a man my body wants to be near. Wrapped in the warmth of arms that were tailor made for me, skin that was dipped in essence I cannot resist.

I close my eyes as he lowers himself and rests his face in the crook of my neck, the breeze through his hair and the crackle of logs filling the dark night.


End file.
